Spirit of the Wind
by WindSprite
Summary: A reader x Jack Frost fanfiction, it's a multiple chapter story which is based around the reader. It will introduce a new spirit, a new protector of children everywhere. All the Guardians will be included as it follows the story of you and your journey to being the newest guardian, the spirit of the wind. This is my first xreader and I would really appreciate some criticism
1. Chapter 1

The crisp winter air hit your face with a rush, bits and pieces of snow tingling against your cheeks. The thick forest close to your holiday house were rather impressive. Especially since you got to go outside every day and observe all the animals as they made their way through the woods. Looking over to your younger brother, you notice his bright eyes and large grin as he stares at his 'snowman'. At least that's what he calls the mutated lumps with a carrot shoved into the top one. Frowning a little, you stumble through the knee high snow, bits and pieces sneaking into boots and making you shiver. As you begin to reach him there is a sudden pressure around the toe of your boots. Without realising it, the tree root clenches the toe of your boot and you fall face first into the snow. Letting out a muffled "mmph!" you push yourself up slowly to see your diligent brother standing directly infront of you. He must've heard the ruckus you made and stopped whatever he was doing. On account of your accident, the interest in what he was doing quickly disappears

Taking a deep breath you sink into your study desk chair. The cushion isn't the most comfortable but you guess the house is old, so it's understandable if the items aren't of a fine quality either. Another downside of temporarily living in an old house is that there is little electricity, which becomes frequently irritating at night due to the fact that you are quite bored with playing scrabble with the family.

Letting out a deep sigh, you stare at the old radio. Your hand ran over the dusty surface before you picked it up in your gentle hands. Sweeping the dust off was the easy part, the turning on and finding a station would be the hard part. The on switch was rather obvious, the large button at the centre under the station scale. As you pushed it in, the horrendous crackling noise emerged making you grit your teeth. Quickly finding your way through the scale It seemed only three stations were available, two of which being news. Obviously you didn't choose either of those as you quickly turned to the music channel.

The radio station seemed to be playing old Christmas tunes. Which made sense since it was late December. Slowly sitting back in the chair, you feel a cool draft enter the room. Looking towards the open window, you frown a little.

"Did I leave that open?" you whisper under your breath, standing up as you gently close the window. The old frames are easily breakable, which you had learned when you first entered the old house. The crack in the split wood was hardly noticeable, but you didn't want to risk it into becoming a bigger problem.

As you walk back to the seat, internally tutting yourself for leaving the window open at night, you snap out of the trance by one of your favourite songs. It sounded much better over the ipod, but you settled for listening to it over the traditional radio.

Normally, you would simply hum the tune, but due to your happy mood you decide that singing over the female voice would be better. You glance back at the window as you slowly walk up to it. Sitting one of your elbows on the windowsill, you watch the gentle snow drift to the ground as to twinkles brightly in the moonlight.

"I really can't stay," you sing gently as you pick a snowflake off of the window sill and watch it melt in you palm.

"I've got to go way," you look into the room, the only light being a lantern hanging off of the roof. The room smelled rather musky but you didn't mind.

"This evening has been so very nice" You begin to raise your voice a little more confident as you step side to side.

"My mother will start to worry," You picked up your hairbrush gingerly and hold it to your lips as if it were a microphone "and father will be pacing the floor".

"So really I'd better scurry" You begin to over exaggerate all your movements and make actions to the song lyrics. You feel like an idiot but you ignore it. It's everyday you have a spur of the moment singing performance. Not like anyone is watching. "Well maybe just a half a drink more"

"You can put some records on while I pour~"

You jump, looking around the room. You don't recognise the voice. It's smooth voice is beautiful like hot chocolate on a freezing night. You continue singing, but a lot tenser and

"And the neighbours might think" you sing gently as you walk around the room while swaying your hips a little to the tune.

"Baby it's bad out there" the voice is opposite to you, but no one is there. You frown creases further as you walk towards it.

"Say, what's in this drink?" You survey the room preparing to jump the voice.

"No cabs to be had out there" You instantly jump towards it, but trip on something freezing and fall to the ground. You hear a giggle escape the voice and you pout as you sweep your knee's off.

"I wish I knew how to break the spell" You push yourself to stand up but you stumble a little, hitting the wall with a slight wince.

"Your eye's are like starlight now please I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell" The voice is obviously holding back laughter, making you grit your teeth.

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir" You stood sturdily, but refused to move in case you embarrass yourself again

"Mind if I move closer" You feel an arm push against yours making you shiver. It's abnormally cold like ice. Your mind starts to race. _'Could it be?.._.'

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried" '_No that's ridiculous'_ you confirm yourself as you nod to yourself, instantly pushing out the ridiculous idea.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" The arm disappears, a sudden joy in his voice as it becomes louder like your own.

"I really can't stay!" You use all your voice listening for the opposing voice. 'maybe, just maybe' you think to yourself, your eyes searching for the voice.

"Baby don't hold out" The voice is raised as well. You both know the next line. Wandering to the centre of the room, the voice is joined in unison with yours. A grin spreads across your face as you raise your voice for the climax of the song

"Ahh, but it's cold outside!" Your voices join to make a symphony of pitches. You close your eyes as you envelop yourself in the lyrics.

As you open your eyes slowly, the corners of your lips curl at the sight. The short scuffled white hair. The smug grin. The crystal blue eyes. The blue hoodie. The guy in front of you was, no doubt about it, the spirit of winter.

That when you notice you are toe to toe with the what-looks-like-a-teen and you jump back, smiling a little. His pearly white teeth are revealed even more as he notices your reaction.

"I guess we're abandoning the song?" He laughs lightly as he tilted his head towards the radio.

"You could say that" Your smile matches his as you scan his figure silently.

"You know it's impolite to stare, right?" he lets out a gentle laugh as he extends his hand out.

"o-oh, uhh I'm (y/n). Sorry about that, it's just your rather strange on the eyes" You take his hand and delicately shake his hand, his palms a lot colder than his forearm. He smiles gently before sitting down in your chair, resting his bare feet on the table. You roll your eyes as you sit on the single bed sitting next to it, covered in multiple blankets and doonas.

The two of you sit in silence for a couple of minutes, letting the Christmas carols dance through the small room. You glanced at him to only see him staring at you curiously.

"What?" You sigh slightly, his staring putting you off a little.

"I'm Jack by the way. That's if you wanted to know" He smirked at you before letting his eyes drift back to the radio. You feel kinda bad for not asking his name now, and you sigh as your eyes scan him in detail. You notice frost forming on the seat cushion where he sat. 'I'll deal with that late…' you mentally note to yourself, knowing how easily mildew forms on the rickety old furniture. His thin hands were hidden in the pockets of his light blue jumper. The beautiful frost patterns that had formed around the hem of a neck were amazing, as if an artist had delicately painted them on and then covered in gloss. His leather breaches were rather old. You were surprised he hadn't changed them as well but you shrugged, guessing that he might just prefer them. The light hit his icy white skin just right, pale blue eyes shimmering softly in the faint light. That's when you realised that he was looking into your eyes with a smug grin.

"Can't get enough of it, huh?" he chuckled, floating out of the chair to stand directly in front of you. He leaned forward, leaving hardly any personal space for you. His heat deserted lips were inches from your own. This was incredibly uncomfortable. In an attempt to cover up your burning cheeks, you scooted back until you hit the wall and rolled your eyes heavily.

"Do you understand the phrase 'personal space'? because you seem to be intruding mine" You grumbled, folding your arms and looking at him as if he were a child. He laughed gently and moved back to lean against the opposing wall, imitating your folded arms. You looked at the ground to see a large wooden pole, ice frosted all across it. You jumped off of your bed and crept towards it, Jacks watchful eyes beaming at your childish curiosity.

The pole was freezing, to the point where it sent shivers up your spine as you grasped it. You noticed the centre of the pole had a thick layer of ice across it, as if it had snapped and was held together by the ice like cement. You looked up to look at Jack to only find him crouching next to you, spooking you a little.

"You probably won't believe me if I told you the boogie man broke that" He half laughed half sighed as pointed at the break.

"You'd be surprised what I believe in" You smile as you prodded to unbreakable ice, burning your index finger from the cold.

"Actually, about that," Jacks voice was now infront of you, but you didn't bother to look up at him as you maintained eye contact with the rod. "Do you have any idea as to why you can see me?"

You sigh a little as you look up at him, a gentle smile across your face as you fidget yourself around to sit cross legged. "I saw Santa Claus when I was 10 years old. I remember I was so excited about Christmas that I slept by the tree. I heard a lot of clunking and a clumsy 'oof' that I forced myself to open my eyes, despite my mom telling me Santa doesn't give presents to people he see's. When I opened my eyes and saw him I began sobbing, because I wanted my presents so badly. He patted my head and told me it was fine, and that my mom was telling me a fib. I helped him unpack the presents under our tree and thanked him. Just before he left, he told me to never stop believing. So every Christmas since then I've camped by the Christmas tree and talked to him as he unpacked our presents and ate the coconut roughs and milk we put out for him. He always talked of the guardians and how the newest one was always causing trouble. So when I remembered the window was open and it was snowing outside, I quickly realised it might be the newest guardian, known for his antics and breaking and entering" You stopped after you felt a goofy smile stretching across your face.

"That's quite the story you've got there" he grinned as he stood up and wandered towards the window. He looked towards you, retreating from the window before placing his cold lips on your forehead. You tensed up instantly, his cold lips burning slightly against your forehead.

"Blessed be your soul" He whispered as he parted you, returning to the window and carefully opening it. "This was fun," he smiled, using hit feet to pick up his rod "we should do this again sometime!" he grinned as he fell out of the window gracefully, the wind quickly picking him up as he floated outside the window. He saluted with you one hand and wrote in the frost on your window with the other, before a rush of wind entered your room, him flying into the blurry white distance. As you regained your posture and mindset you shuffled towards the window, reading the clear sentence out loud.

"Never stop believing, Jack."

_**Well that's chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it~**_

_**It's my first xreader fic so criticism is welcomed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

You knew very well that you were going to die. It was bound to happen whether it be the tree braking your spine of freezing to death through hyperthermia. But that didn't matter. You looked down into the frightened eyes of a young boy, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Don't worry kid, I'll protect you" you smile briefly before grimacing. The roots of the tree were giving way. This was it.

It started with a simple walk through the forest, the dark clouds and looming over the mountain tops. You knew what that meant but ignored it. It was Christmas eve and you knew your yearly visitor would be coming, so you wanted to prepare the fireplace for a late night. You picked up firewood in peace and quiet. Your parents were visiting the local town for supplies while your brother was grounded for bringing in a frozen squirrel inside and naming it Bob. You let out a sigh as you thought of the tragic looking squirrel.

There was a loud scream as you leaned over to pick up a piece of wood hidden under the snow. Your eyes scan the area swiftly and spot a young boy, most likely a local, looking up at a large pine tree that was on an awkward angle. Crack. You think fast, sprinting towards the boy as fast as you could. You first try holding the tree up with your hands head on, quickly realising how heavy it was and turning around to face the young boy. His dark green eyes were terrified but a smile had made its way to his plump little cheeks. "RUN!" you scream before you hear a root snap making you fall onto all fours. You could feel your back bruising as you tried to move around to let him escape. But it was too late. The once looming clouds where now directly over you and gusts of wind were coming from every angle. _'Blizzard'_ your arms wrapped around the boy to keep him warm as you felt the tree holding you down firmly. He was screaming but you knew it was useless. The heavy winds made any noise inaudible. Tears began to run down your face, wind tearing at your cheeks.

You were okay with dying. Not _'okay'_ okay but you knew it was for a good cause. The boy tucked tightly under you looked only 6 years old or so, you guessed he ran into the woods out of pure curiosity. You were a teenager. Sure you haven't had your first kiss or haven't experienced romance before but it was more than what he'd had so far. You thought of how wonderful his life would be, and how happy and grateful he would be to be alive. There was another crack as you felt the tears speed up. You remembered what Jack Frost had done only days ago. You knew it was a safety charm so you decided with your last moments you would bless him. Though hopefully it would work for him better than it did for you.

You placed your lips on his burning forehead. _'He was a temperature'_ you thought to yourself as you broke off the kiss and smiled gingerly

"Blessed be your soul, ki-" Snap.

You felt pain rush up your spine as the tree gave way. The looming clouds had faded slightly, the wind dying down. This was your chance. You lifted one elbow off of the ground and rolled him away swiftly, his light body now freed from the deathtrap. Unlike you. You screamed as a stabbing pain drove through your spine. You let your arms drop and splay in front of you. You tasted blood in your mouth. Looking around you saw a branch stabbing through your torso so much that it was touching the earth below you, letting blood sink into the pure white snow surrounding you. All you could see and taste was blood, you feeling your energy fading as you closed your eyes, tears still running down.

This was the end, you were sure of it.

But it wasn't.

Your eyes fluttered open as you felt the chill of winter night. Yours eyes looked into the sky, a deep voice protruding from the distance. "My child," you looked into the sky, you now pale skin shining against the moons radiating light "I am the man on the moon". Your eyes are enveloped into its light as you stare at it idly. "Aren't I dead?" you ask, your voice quiet in disbelief as you rub your temples. "That would be true, my child, but I have bought you back to the middle" his voice is unbelievably deep and passive, making you smile a little at the comfort. "You put the child's life before your own, your focus on keeping him alive and neglecting everything that belonged to you, and for that you get the prize of rebirth. Your name is Spirit, child, and the wind is your tool, your life, and your friend. Never forget that, for if you lose direction, you lose purpose. I must leave now, so I hope you use your gift for good and to continue protecting lives." His voice faded into the eternity of the sky and you stood, the cold unusually little.

You looked down at yourself to only widen your now deep blue eyes. It's seemed like you were wearing a pale blue dress, pleats ironed nicely as they flow gently in the wind. A leather belt is strapped across your lower ribcage, the same around your wrists which are plaited tightly. The cream overcoat is rather poufy around the arms but it was still rather warm. The over coat is tighter around the chest, tightened further under the belt but is freed as soon as your eyes drift lower, noticing it forms a cloak around the pleated gown. Running your fingers over your shoulders, there is a light cotton hood, though you don't find a need to have it over. Your hair is unusually long, and rather messy at best. Long crystal streaks run through your thick hair, which is held back in a loose messy ponytail. On your feet are simple leather boots that rise to your ankle, white streaking across the hemline.

Dusting off your dress, you glance at the clearing surrounding you.

"This is where…" You look behind you to see that the tree has been moved, but the blood sticking in the snow. You feel nauseous. Running is the simplest answer you can find. You run. Run back to the holiday house in which you used to live. The house you neglected to attend family night over a pessimistic attitude towards the lack of electricity.

You wish you could go back in time. Not to let the boy die while you run for your life, you would never regret that decision. But to tell your family that you love them, because you hardly said it before. To tell then that you're thankful for everything they've done for you. You feel tears streaming down your face again as you reach the window, as you wipe them off your cool cheeks the strange neon liquid stains your pale white hands. Looking inside you see your mother mourning with a photo of you in hand. Your chest tightens.

"Why? Mom stop crying please!" You scream into the window, fist banging against the cool surface. Your Mom's eyes drift towards you with a frown. Standing up slowly, she walks towards the window and looks in either direction. That's when you remember. Jack wrote in your window. Surely you could do the same!

You cringe a little as your hand comes into contact with the windows frost. You write in slightly cursive so that your mom knows it you. You can see a flood of tears escaping your mothers eyes as she watch the words form, her shouts for your brother and father loud enough to hear from outside. Slowly, one by one your mother, father and brother assemble in a line, shock and happiness being expressed quite thoroughly.

"I'm sorry I left so soon, but I know what I did was right. I love you all and I want you all to know that I love you all very much. (y/n)" you shake the ice off of your finger as you enter the house silently. You really only have one hope of understanding what exactly is happening. "Mr Claus" you grin as you sit in front of the chimney as your family slowly goes to sleep.

With every breath, you feel a slight hiccup but you ignore it, guessing Someone might just be messing with the wind. It makes sense that your breath is the wind, especially since the wind is your life, as the man on the moon described. Taking a deep breath, you sit on the dusty old couch cross legged, blue eyes staring at the chimney silently.

You were expecting him within the next few minutes, a grin spread across your face. It was nearly Midnight, the moon sitting idly as it waited for the final push to reach the centre of the endless chasm known as the sky. The large grandfather rang as a cloud of black smoke escaped the chimney. Your toothy grin widened as the large man stumbled out of the tiny chimney with a goofy smile on his bearded face.

"North!" You laugh and jump up, dusting your dress off. You always felt like a child whenever the infamous _'Santa Claus'_ arrived and there was no stopping you now.

"shhhh," A large had pressed against your mouth to quieten you "vat vill eyour parents think ifv they see you laughing like a lunatic!". You shut your mouth before reality hits you again.

"Don't worry, they can't anymore" you sigh gently as you sit back down on the couch. The burly man had already made it to the coconut roughs on the bench.

"Vat do you mean! Ofv course they can hear you! They're your parents!" he chuckles, his smile slowly sinking as he sees the grim expression on your face. "Vat happened child?" You felt a hand pat your back lightly. Well North's definition of lightly. It was more like a moderate hit on the back to you.

"I need your help" you sigh as you get off of the chair your boots making a little clunk as you stand and shift your weight from foot to foot.

"I zee," You look up and see North's sympathetic smile "I vought those pyjama's looked a little too snazzy". You smile sadly, looking at the toes of your boots as you shuffled around nervously. "Vhat's eyour name child?"

"Spirit," you mumble quietly "apparently, from what the man on the moon said, the wind is my tool, my life, and my friend".

"Ahh so eyour ze one making all the weird wind currents" he chuckled as he fumbled with his belt, searching the pockets. "Now Spivit, I vant eyou to go through the portal and stay there while I vinish my trip. Ze guardians vill be zere for ze 'after party' as jhack calls it" he smiled as he held a snow globe in his hand whispering something into it before throwing it into the air, a large portal opening in a flurry of colours as it slowly settled into a massive workshop, yeti's and tiny gnomes called 'elves' resting at the empty benches. All of them looked cheerful but exhausted. In their defence it was Christmas. You thanked North quickly as you jumped through the portal. All eyes were on you as you trodded through the massive warehouse, sneezing occasionally from the dust and wood chippings. You wondered what the wind did when you sneezed. _'It probably starts a tornado or something'_ you giggle at the thought as you made your way up the massive staircase, your legs a little sore from the frivolous amount of stairs.

Upon reaching the top, you swiftly hid behind a pillar. You remained unseen as you viewed the guardians. They were just had North had described them. The tooth fairy was bright and energetic her large wings buzzing as she moved from the smaller versions of her to talk to the fellow guardians and back to ordering the little creatures around. The sandman was obviously mute, his attempts as to getting Bunnymunds attention being exclamation marks above his head and inaudible shouts. You giggle slightly. The tiny man was rather amusing to watch but your eyes drifted to the hunky piece of meat. Rabbit meat that is. The tribal tattoos ran down his bulky broad shoulders, which contradicted the fluffy bunny ears on the top of his head. You stifle a laugh before you stare at the winter spirit.

"Jack" you mumble as you place your hands on your hips. You felt kind of angry at him. If he's a guardian of children then why did he allow a blizzard to nearly kill one? It killed you so it very well could've killed the poor child.

You crinkle your nose and grunt, crossing your arms as you lean against a wall. That's when you remember, there was no wall behind you, but a window. You pause as you look behind you. You were leaning on thin air. Literally. You were leaning on air, which was circling around you and making your dress sway in the breeze. You settle yourself so that your depending on gravity again, before trying to move the air as you did before. Nothing happens. You let out an exaggerated sigh before turning on your heels, but a yeti's wide eyes cause you to stumble back. This time you most definitely hit the window. Glass flies around you as the fragile glass breaks under the pressure, you escaping into the freezing outside. Snow flurries around your body as you drop down the side of the massive building. It was at least twenty stories high, because the expanse of time you are in the air is far too long. Suddenly you stop. The air around you begins to push you up. You concentrate all your energy into getting back through the broken window. You manage a grin as you splay your hand. With the final push you push yourself back through the window. Unfortunately for you it's not the broken one. You stifle an "oww" at you clench your shoulder and cradle it gently. You managed an awkward smile to the either confused, angry or _'laughing like a lunatic'_ guardians.

"Sorry?" you continue to cradle your shoulder as an icy white hand reaches towards you.

"Now what's a young sheila like you doin with those powers hmm?" Bunnymunds glare was serious as he tapped his massive rabbit foot against the hard wood floor, making a thumping sound.

Jack was grinning at your clumsiness. You glared at him for a brief second before he flew back uncontrollably. The look of daze on his pale face as he pushed himself off of the clutter of books told you that it was your fault. You crossed your arms.

"Serves you right!" you scowl, your mind racing back to your death and making your way towards him, clenching the hem line of his hoodie. The ice burned against your skin but you didn't care, his wide blue eyes filled to the brim with astonishment.

"Care to explain why your blizzard nearly killed a young child!?" You scream into his shocked face. You felt fury at the idea of the kid being squashed under the weight of the massive tree. His explanation better had been good, and quickly too.


End file.
